The Sleepless Night
by BlueAardmanDreamworksfan123
Summary: Just a regular night for Mr. Peabody..except for when Sherman is up late. How will Mr. Peabody get his 4-year-old boy to bed so he will have a good night sleep? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Sleepless Night

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't done a story in a while. I've been busy with school and Science Fair. I decided to write this since I've been asked to make a 'father/son' fanfic. So, I hope you like it. And don't worry, I will updated the blooper reel fanfic soon enough. Anyway…..ENJOY!**

Mr. Peabody was sitting in the living room, reading a novel. He had recently put his boy, Sherman, to bed an hour ago. Afterwards, he had done the dishes, did some yoga, and decided to settle down with a good book.

Suddenly, he felt a light tap on his shoulder, startling him. He turned to see a 4-year-old boy with red flaming hair, looking wide awake.

"Sherman, what are you doing up? It is WAY past your bed time." Mr. Peabody asked. "I'm not tired." Sherman replied, without an ounce of sleepiness in his system. "Well, you still need to be in bed." Mr. Peabody said, taking his son by the hand, leading him to his room. "You are a growing boy and you need your rest." "But-"Sherman started, but was interrupted. "No buts, young man. You have to get your sleep." Mr. Peabody said.

He led his son to his room. He opened the door, and turned on the light. "But Mr. Peabody, I'm not tired!" Sherman pleaded. "Honest!" "Sherman, I thought I told you no buts!" Mr. Peabody said, now getting annoyed. "Now get in your bed." "Okay, Mr. Peabody…" Sherman mumbled, as he walked over to his bed. He knew that he wasn't going to get out of this. But maybe there was a way to prolong the time he must sleep.

"Mr. Peabody?" he asked as he got in his bed. "Yes, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked, wondering what Sherman would say. "Can I get a glass of water, please?" Sherman asked. "Sure." Mr. Peabody replied as he walked out of the room. Mr. Peabody walked through the hallway towards the kitchen. _"That boy will never get to sleep at this rate."_ Mr. Peabody thought as he walked into the kitchen. Just as he was about to pick up a cup, he heard the bouncing of a ball. He walked to Sherman's room, making sure to not let his son see him. Sherman wasn't even in bed, he was happily bouncing a ball around on the floor. At if on cue, he had an idea that, if succeeded, would get Sherman to bed soon enough. _"So that's how you want to play it, eh, Sherman?"_ Mr. Peabody thought to himself. _"I can play this game as well."_ Mr. Peabody thought as he walked away from his son's room.

In his room, Sherman is bouncing his red ball around his room. _"Why have I never thought of doing this before? Mr. Peabody hasn't suspected a thing. I'm a genius!"_ Sherman thought to himself as he dribbled the ball around his room.

 _5 minutes later…_

" _Where is Mr. Peabody with my water? I'm actually getting thirsty, and that wasn't even part of my brilliant, splendiferous, genius plan."_ Sherman thought. He wandered out of his room. He entered the living room to find none other than his father back in his chair, reading his novel again. "Um…Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked. "Yes, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody replied, not bothering to look up from his book. "I thought you were getting me some water." He asked. "Oh….I really don't feel like getting it right now. Maybe later." Mr. Peabody responded, grinning in his mind. "But, I thought you wanted me to go to bed." Sherman said, wondering what his dad was thinking. "Well, it seems like you are old enough to put yourself to bed, since you think you can stay up past your bedtime." Mr. Peabody responded. "Well….okay, Mr. Peabody. If you say so." Sherman said as he slowly made his way back to the hallway. He turned around to look back at his father, still reading his novel. _"It is as if he doesn't care about me."_ Sherman thought as he continued to walk to his room, with a sad look on his face.

" _My plan has gone into action."_ Mr. Peabody thought to himself. _"Sherman will think that he actually is old enough to put himself to bed. He'll put himself to bed and then I'll ask him how he feels being 'old enough' and he'll learn his lesson."_ Mr. Peabody had no idea how Sherman would put himself to bed, but he knew Sherman would finally go to sleep. Boy, was Mr. Peabody in for a treat. A very sour treat

 **A/N: Cliffhanger. I never liked them but know I can give you one. Was this one good, bad? Give me tips, please. I have no idea what I'm doing. (I mean I do, but I'd like to know what you all think of my work I will come out with the next part soon**


	2. Chapter 2

The Mistake

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I have decided to come back with the next chapter of this story. That's it, since I don't really know what else to say, so let's get on with the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, for it will be the last one in this story.**

Sherman walked into his room, with a sad look on his face. "Those Mr. Peabody really not care about me?" he said to himself. He walked over to the side of his bed, and was about to take off his glasses when a thought came to him. _"Maybe he just wants me to go to bed, I know he loves me!"_ he thought with a sigh of relief on his face. He sat on his bed for a little while. He was thinking of another way to prolong the time he had to sleep. Then, he got another idea. _"I'll make you pay attention to me…"_

 _Meanwhile…._

Mr. Peabody was sitting in his chair, reading his book. _"He should have come back by now. What is he doing?"_ He thought to himself. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a small growling sound coming from the hallway. Curious, Mr. Peabody put his book down and started to walk towards his son's room. "What is that boy doing in there?" He said to himself, walking slowly towards the door. When he peaked around the corner of the door, he saw Sherman playing with his toy dinosaur. He had tied up a girl doll that he had gotten from a kids meal at McDonalds to one of the legs of his bed.

"I'm going to eat you!" Sherman yelled in a low, aggressive voice. "No! Someone save me!" he said in a high pitched girl voice. "No one can save you now. Ha ha HA!" he said, moving his dinosaur closer. "Indeed, Sherman. NO ONE can save you from going to bed." Mr. Peabody said sternly, putting his paws on his hips. Shocked, and changing his voice into the girl voice, Sherman scream "OH NO!" and looking shyly at his father. "Sherman, why don't you want to go to sleep?" Mr. Peabody said, walking towards his son. Sherman said nothing as he stared at the floor. "Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked again. "I just want to play with you. You have been busy doing work all day, and we weren't able to play today. I'll go right to bed if you play with me, honest!" Sherman confessed.

Mr. Peabody was a little unsure of what he needed to do. He believed that Sherman needed a good night's sleep, but he realized he didn't REALLY interact with his son at all. He then made the decision. "Alright Sherman, but we play for 4 minutes." Mr. Peabody said.

"10 minutes!" Sherman countered

"5 minutes and that is my final offer." Mr. Peabody said, smiling.

"Sold, to the dad in the black glasses and red bowtie!" Sherman laughed

"Alright, smart guy. What are we playing?" Mr. Peabody said, sitting next to his son.

"Well…. I WAS playing with my toys, but now I want to play hide and seek. You count!" Sherman said, running out of his room.

"Fine! You have 10 seconds!" Mr. Peabody yelled as he covered his eyes and started counting.

 **Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed the story. I will TRY to update my other stories before making a new one from now on. (No promises!) Bye!**


End file.
